iCarly and the Olympians
by SonOfHermesDemigodTheFirst
Summary: Ok, the story is better than it sounds, it's not in the crossover section because I want people to read this, and there will be Seddie, and Percabeth, don't worry fans. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Intro

Ok, before I start this story, I must say a few words on how it came to be. First of all, I have been thinking of doing crossover fanfics for a while now, mainly centered on Freddie. I always imagined him having some kind of… back-story, I suppose will suffice, that makes him more… mysterious. And PJ&TO was the perfect way to do it. As far as we know, Freddie has no (known) father, his grandparent was a master swordsman, which could allude to several family "encounters" with the gods. And, personally, I think he must have ADHD and dyslexia to NOT see that he and Sam have something… but I'm biasing myself. My story is also a meeting ground of Seddie and Percabeth respectively. I'll try to not suck, and stay as close to the source material as a crossover like this will warrant. OH! Before I forget, this story will start in the middle of the TV show and at the beginning of the PC&TO series. I never liked starting in the middle or end of a great piece of literature, so I don't think readers should have to put up with that either. From the moment I saw these characters, I know what their gods would be, and they shall be revealed when I deem it fit for you to know.

The reason this is not in the crossover section is because I doubt anyone will see it there, and I want my works to be read, and to be among really good pieces of work, and most of those are in the pure iCarly section.


	2. Chapter 1: Temptation and Emails

_**A/N: Be kind, remember this is my first story, hopefully I'll improve at some point, but for now, deal.**_

_**Freddie's POV:**_

_**I looked out the window from my position in Spencer's bedroom, editing the iCarly website. Normally I did this on Carly's kitchen's counter, with the desktop computer, but right now, I just needed to be alone to think about a few things. Not so out of the ordinary now, eh?**_** I thought to himself bitterly, for you see I was thinking of a girl. Not just any girl, the object of my affections, you know. Wait, who? Who's Carly? No, I am talking about Sam, the person my eye has been on ever since that one, life-changing moment on the fire escape. I still kept on after Carly, so as to not raise suspicion. But little did I know, my life would change far beyond anything I could imagine.**

**I sighed and closed my Pearbook laptop. I figured I had done all I could do to cleanse the site. I wasn't really surprised how many flamers there were on the site. iCarly had grown popular, and popularity promotes enemies, and enemies use dirty tricks to bring popular people down. Luckily, there was no one as good as Nevel, and he gave up a while ago. Now it's all flamers and hackers with little to no skill. The flames were extinguished and the worms and viruses cured. I just spent the last twenty minutes just thinking to myself. About Sam, about school, about Sam, about the idea of getting lunch, did I mention Sam? All I could see when he closed my eyes was her face, her beautiful blue eyes, her long golden hair… it's been so long, I doesn't even try to deny my feelings for Sam. But that doesn't mean I couldn't hide them.**

**I unplugged the laptop from the wall socket, curled it around my arm, and walked down the stairs to the living room where Sam and Carly would no doubt be waiting. **

"**Hey Freddork." Ah, right on cue, there was Sam, sitting on the couch, among a pile of discarded Fat Cake wrappers and popcorn kernels. **

"**Demon. Couldn't you bother to clean this place up?" I said in response.**

"**Would. Too lazy. Too much effort." And now she was digging through the debris to find the TV remote.**

"**Just get up and change the channel!" Carly's voice sounded from the kitchen where she was heating something up in the microwave.**

"**Didn't you hear me? Too. Lazy." She gave up looking for it on the couch, because she had found it right where she had put it - on the coffee table, beside the relatively small pile of uneaten junk food. "Found it." She called back to Carly. **

"**Great. We know who to call if we forget where we put the TV next time." Carly said, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue in waves. "So Freddie, wasn't there something you needed to tell us?" Oh. Right. I forgot.**

"**Oh. Right. I forgot." **_**Smooth talking, Benson. I'll bet **_**that**_** impressed Sam.**_** "I entered the iCarly website in a contest. The winner of said contest has an all expense-paid trip to the Big Apple!"**

"**No way!" Carly shrieked, bouncing with excitement.**

"**Cool. Tall buildings and history. Invigorating." Sam was less excited, and was flicking through the channels, until she settled on Drake & Josh. "Like there's a chance of us winning. It's a random draw. Imagine how many other people entered."**

**Carly stopped bouncing and gave Sam a sour look. "Buzzkill."**

**But I wasn't giving up. "Sam, the contest said that the results would be sent to us via e-mail. If we win, we win, if we lose, you're right. Let's find out." I set down my laptop on the counter, since it had started to make my arms ache, and sat down at the desktop computer. I got online, and opened the e-mail account I had made for iCarly. Here it is, the Random Raffle House, 32nd**** annual contest, blah blah blah, boring, bor- Hey!" My face went from determined, to surprised, then happy, in a matter of seconds. Here it is! 'Dear , we are pleased to say that you have been randomly selected to enjoy all all-expenses paid vacation to the New York City-Manhattan area for four from now till August's end'****" even Sam's face lit up at this. Carly resumed bouncing on her heels happily, and I turned around in my chair and smirked triumphantly at Sam. "Looks like were headed to NYC! Better start packing."**

**Carly suddenly stopped bouncing again. "Do you think you mother will let you go to New York? She limits your allowance to make sure you don't run away on a bus." **

"**Don't worry Carls. If worst comes to worst, I'll tell her it's a math camp or something. She'll buy that long enough to be halfway across the country by the time she figures it out. By the way, where'd Spence go?"**

"**He went to Galini's Pie to pick up some more coconut cream."**

"**How do always run out so fast?"**

"**Momma needs to eat."**

"**Then eat something healthy! Like a carrot, or celery!"**

"**Cel-ar-ey?"**

"**Never mind. Hey Spence!" Freddie waved at Spencer, who had just come through the front door carrying a stack of six of Galini's coconut cream pie. "Bring those pies over here, we have good news!"**

"**Like what, Freddo?" He asked behind the stack of pie.**

"**Like vacationing good news!" Spencer set the pies down by the computer and Pearbook Pro. " won an online contest and now, the four of us are going to NYC!" Spencer looked excited for a bit, then confused. **

"**How're you gonna convince your mom to let you go? You're not exactly the best liar here, and she doesn't even give enough money a month for a bus token."**

**I got a bit annoyed at everyone commenting my lack of finance. "Would ya stop bringing that up? Jeez. I'll just tell her I'm going to a math camp in the less densely populated area of the state. She'd buy that. At least long enough for us to be cross-country."**

**Spencer still looked cautious. "If you say so. Why don't we go pack our bags? It's not the most opportune time, but it's better than staying here for the rest of the year. I have artist's block." he admitted grudgingly. **

"**There's just one thing I want to know." Sam's voice was clear and sharp.**

"**What's that?" I replied.**

"**Why were you using that desktop," she gestured at the computer, "When your laptop," She gestured at the closed and turned-off Pearbook Pro, "was sitting right there?"**

**A/N: Ok, I know, I get it, not the most *subtle* of chapter's, but, it got the job done. I'll post the next chappie as soon as it gets written, which may not be for a bit, since I have grind work to do on Wizard101's test realm.**


End file.
